In The End
by toriisbeast
Summary: Josh Hutcherson moves in across the street. Does Andrea like him? I don't know she's trying to patch things up with James.


**CHAPTER 1:Moving In**

New people were moving in across the street, my mom forced me to bring the welcoming basket and introduce myself to the boy, around my age, that she saw. I walked across the glorious street called Fremont Circle and up to the house. I knocked on the door with my knuckle that had five fingers that were perfectly painted a dark purple. The boy opened the door. "Hi, my mom forced me to bring this welcoming basket and my name is Andrea."

"I'm Josh Hutcherson." He said.

"That sounds really familiar…" I announced.

"Afraid you would say that."

"Oh yeah you're from Bridge to Teribethia."

"Yeah." He said.

"I only know that because I cry every time I watch that movie. Don't worry I don't stalk you. Which wouldn't be that weird because your famous and my friend is obsessed with you." I said jokingly. He started hysterically laughing.

"You cried!" He laughed.

"Hey that movie was pretty… you know I don't have to explain myself to you." I tried to defend myself. "And just for that I'm definitely telling my friend that you live here now." I started walking away.

"See you around, Andrea." He said as he watched me walk to my house.

NEXT MORNING- FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR!

I tossed my bag into my car and blasted some music as I waited outside my house for my friends to get to my house so we can go to school. There was a knock on my window, I looked over. It was Josh. I rolled down my window and turned down my music. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey do you go to Camarillo High School?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior."

"Me too, can I have a ride by any chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're lucky there is only one seat left. Here comes my friends." Josh jumped into the driver backseat. My friend swung their car the sidewalk and parked. Jessie held up an alcohol bottle.

"We're not going to school are we?" Josh asked.

"Not anymore." I answered.

"Cool." He said and he actually meant it. I stuck my head out the window when my boyfriend James walked up.

"Hey babe." He smiled with his gorgeous straight white teeth. He has brown hair, warm brown eyes, perfect smile and tan skin. Myself, well, I have blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, and an okay tan. I wear a lot of makeup.

"Hi." I said sweetly. He pressed his soft, warm lips against mine. He rubbed his nose against mine. He looked over into the back seat in an annoyed way.

"Who's this?" He asked sounding mad.

"Josh. He's my neighbor." I said. Everyone got in the car. I turned up the music really loud as I listened to my friend whine and scream about Josh.

Every once in a while Josh would whisper to me," I think you friend is going to kidnap me. I'm kind of scared."

I laughed so hard I was swerving in the road; James would reach over and grab the steering wheel. "You can sit in the front on the way home."

"Thanks." Josh smiled. I smiled back at him. He was really nice, he's really really cute. His lips are…stop I have a boyfriend, James. Finally, we approached our destination, the beach. We all got out of my car. Josh practically jumped out of the car before we stopped. I kind of felt bad that Jessie was terrorizing him.

We started walking towards the beach; James came and wrapped his arm around me. Josh walked a little behind me while Jessie and Mikey the other guy that came with us were really far ahead. Josh was excluded. I shook off my boyfriend and waited for Josh. "So what are you going to say when the school asked where you were?"

" I'll say that….it took us awhile to get packed in and I was exhausted." He threw out an idea.

"You should probably say you got to the house late." I smiled.

"Yeah-" Josh started.

"Andrea!" James yelled. I sighed and gave Josh an annoyed look. I caught up with James. He looked at me with anger.

"What, James?" I asked.

"What's up with that Josh guy I don't like him, at all!" James yelled.

"I don't even know what you problem is." I accused.

"You and him are my problem."

"Really? There's nothing even going on between us." I said.

" I don't think we should be together. I'll have Garrett come and pick me up. I can't handle you anymore. That Josh guy-"

"Wait? You're breaking up with me because of Josh?" I asked assertively.

"Well, yeah-" he started.

"All I did, James, was give him a ride!" I screamed. Josh was with Jessie and Mikey so he couldn't hear us.

"I bet you did!" He yelled back.

"Really? You're so immature. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't know anymore." Then he just walked away. Just like that. How is it so easy for him to break up with me? Oh well, he's a major douche. I walked over to Josh, Jessie and Mikey.

"I need to talk to you." Josh said. I nodded and he put his hand against my back and moved me so we started walking away from Jessie and Mikey.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I heard you guys fighting, it was because of me." He said, "Because you gave me a ride, but he meant a different ride."

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's not really your fault. We've been fighting for a while. Yeah, his version of ride wasn't what I said." I laughed.

"Oh that's good because I was going to say you know I guess I must have forget can we retry that ride, it didn't really get in my mind. I can't remember it. It must have been so great tha-" He said. I pushed him. I started laughing really hard.

"You're horrible!" I laughed.

"No, I'm great!" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah you are." I said sarcastically. He smirked at me.

"Thanks for agreeing." He laughed.

"Of course, whatever makes you happy." I said sarcastically again.

"You're very sarcastic aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"No it's cute." He smiled. Then he looked down and blushed. I couldn't help but smile so big and I looked down when I started blushing.

"Thank you." I said sweetly and looked over at him.

"Should we go back over to your friends?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah." I smiled. He smiled brightly back. We walked back to my friends. "Jess, me and James broke up." I looked down. I felt tears coming into my eyes I blinked them away. Josh squeezed my hand with his really quick to comfort me but not noticeable to Mikey and Jessie.

"Really? I'm sorry." Jessie said insincerely. What the hell is up with her? She's been acting like a bitch to me for a while now.

"It's okay." I said brushing away the fact that she was being absolutely rude. "I just want to go home."

"Well me and Mikey will get a ride from someone else because we're going to stay later. We want to have fun." Jessie said rudely.

"K." I said. I started walking to my car. Josh was walking right beside me.

"Hey Josh you should stay." Jessie yelled.

"Ahh….no I'm going to go with Andrea." He said as nicely as he could. He seemed almost angry at her. Why? We both got into my car. This time he sat in the front seat. When we just got in the car there was a man with a camera and he snapped quick photos of us.

"Great, freaking paparazzi!" Josh said. "Just a heads up they will probably say you're my new girlfriend just letting you know before you look in your favorite magazine and your all what the hell I'm never going to talk to him again!"

"I wouldn't say that and oh god, bring on the drama." I laughed. Great, now James is really going to think that I'm cheating on him.

"James is going to be mad."

"Yes, he will."

"Sorry, I'm screwing your life up."

"It's okay you're not, at all." I looked over at him and smiled.


End file.
